S11 The Events Of Afterwards
by Are We Human
Summary: What happened after the six friends left Monica and Chandler's old appartment to begin their new lives? Did Ross and Rachel last? Did Monica and Chandler have a hard time with the twins? Find out by reading. RR, CM, and other pairings used.
1. Prolouge

**AN: **_Hope you enjoy this fic, it's set right after the gang leave Monica's appartment, when their new lives are just about to begin._

**DC: **_I don't own 'Friends' (94-04) or any of the characters used in this fic. _

Prolouge

"God, I can't believe this is happening ..." Rachel said breathlessly, as the six friends trooped into the coffee house, Chandler coming in last; having had to force Jack and Erica's pram through the doorway. "It just seems too - _soon_, that's all."

"Yeah, I know," Monica said, putting an arm around her as they sat down, "But nothing much has changed, Rach. I mean - you guys are _always _welcome to come over, anytime you want."

"I know ... It's just, you guys will be living _so _far away, I mean compared to before when I used to beable to just walk out of my own appartment and just walk into yours," Rachel sobbed, her voice shaking, "I mean - nothing'll ever be the same again."

"Rach, If I could take you away to live with us I _would,_" Monica said, chuckling and giving her friend a quick squeeze.

Rachel laughed nervously and hugged her, "I know. Hey, maybe -"

"- They're already takin' _me, _Rach," Joey snapped, though he didn't look angry.

"Well, maybe we could get together on weekends," Chandler suggested, smiling warmly, "Monica and I aren't living _that _far away from you guys, I'm sure we could still work something out so that everyone's happy."

"Yeah, that would be great," Ross agreed, smiling back at him and putting an arm around Rachel, "_So ... _when are you moving in?" He asked her.

Rachel looked rather taken aback, but then remembered. "Oh! Yeah, Joey's leaving the appartment, I forgot," She said, laughing, "Well, I guess I can start moving my stuff into your place this afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Sure! Hey, you guys want some coffee?" Ross asked the others, who all nodded eagerly and slumped back in their chairs. Glancing at them briefly for a moment, Ross almost forgot that they were all moving on. Seeing them like this made it seem like a normal day.

"I'm gonna really miss that appartment," Phoebe mumbled, staring into space. "Hey! D'you think the new owners will let us in at some point?" She added, brightening suddenly.

"_No, _Pheebs," Monica said, laughing.

"Oh!" Phoebe said, looking slightly crest-fallen, "So that's _it? _I mean, I just can't imagine us all never hanging out at your old place again. It's gonna be weird."

"Aren't you like - the _Queen _of weird, Pheebs?" Joey said, glancing at her oddly.

"Well, yeah, okay," Phoebe said, grinning sheepishly and looking pleased with herself, "But still - It's just - a big shock, you know? I don't want things to change. Hey, maybe you guys could just -"

"We're _not _moving back in there, Phoebe," Chandler said, rolling his eyes and grinning, "I _know _things may seem weird to you right now, but believe me - you'll get used to it."

"I guess," Phoebe said quietly, glancing at him and smiling. She looked over at Ross, who had just returned with their coffee; then at Rachel as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Monica and Chandler were entwined in the same armchair, positively glowing. Joey didn't seem to be showing that he was upset, but Phoebe knew that he was; he, like her, hadn't expected things to change _this_ much.

As she glanced round at her friends, and thought about how things really were going to change, Phoebe wondered if she really _would _get used to it.


	2. TOW Erica Cries

The One Where Erica Cries

"Honey, have you put all your stuff away yet?" Monica said loudly as she entered the lounge, hands on her hips.

Chandler, who had been watching 'Baywatch' on their brand new television set, froze as she said this; his head swivelling around to glance at her in horror, "Um, no, not yet," He said quietly, waiting for her to burst into flames.

Monica's lip curled. "Well, d'you mind if _I _do it?"

Chandler relaxed. "Oh, yeah, sure ..." He said slowly, his attention being diverted back to his programme.

"I'll have dinner ready in a half-hour, okay?" Monica added, before leaving the room. Chandler, who was now completely lost in the programme, merely nodded and sniffed, taking another swig of his beer. Rolling her eyes, Monica went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, then she would go and sort Chandler's things out. Just as she was flicking through her prized recipe cook book and debating whether to make ravioloi or chef's salad, a loud noise suddenly came from the hall. Jumping and stumbling, Monica shook her head and went to see what it was.

"Chandler!"

Chandler jumped and almost spilled his beer, "What?" He called back to Monica, "If this isn't any good reason for me to be interupted whilst watching Baywatch, _please _tell me," He added rather sharply.

"No! It's Erica! Come see!" Monica called back, sounding gleeful.

As Chandler stepped out into the hallway, he glanced at his wife, then at his daughter, Erica, who was laying in her pram, positively bawling. "What did you do to her?" He said, turning to Monica, his brow furrowed.

"I didn't do _anything, _but look, she's _crying!_" Monica said happily, "It must have been the _loud _noise coming from that _stupid _show of yours," She added, frowning at him.

"Did - Did you just _insult _Baywatch?" Chandler said, his eyes widening.

Monica smiled sweetly. "No," She said shortly, folding her arms, "Now, why don't _you _sort her whilst _I _go upstairs," She said, and before Chandler could object, Monica had climbed the staircase and vanished from view.

He glanced at Erica, and sighed, "What's up, sweetie? D'you need something to eat? D'you uh, need to go to sleep?" When Erica began to scream, Chandler rubbed his forehead and then lifted her up out of the pram, "We'll go and get you a bottle or something, _god _damn Monica is better at this kinda' stuff then me."

An hour later, Monica came back downstairs, and wasn't atall surprised to find Chandler, sitting in the kitchen, his head resting on the table. "Chandler? _Why _hasn't Erica stopped crying? No, let me guess. You started telling her some of your sarky, dumbass jokes to cheer her up?" She said.

"Yeah, laugh all you want ... okay that _kid _is just - unbelieveable! I _told _you before we should have put one of them up for adoption, and _that one _should have been _her!" _He said, his arms flailing around madly, "Just - make it _stop, _'kay?"

Monica sighed. "Well, I always knew you'd be bad with children. But hey, maybe you'll learn?" Smirking at the look on Chandler's face, she went back out into the hall to attend to Erica.

---

"C'mon sweetie, just - stop _crying, _okay? _For me?_"

Chandler groaned, pressing his head against the wall. "So, she still hasn't stopped crying, huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were great with kids."

"I never said that," Monica snapped, whilst hugging a clearly distressed Erica close.

"You were _implying _it though," Chandler said fiercly, "Listen Mon, just get her to _stop. _Throw her out the window, sell her to a group of canadian nuns, _anything _to make the crying goddamn _stop!" _

"So, you want our daughter to grow up as a canadian _nun?_" Monica said angrily, casting him a filthy look.

"Wouldn't _you _prefer it _too?_" Chandler answered, glancing at her incredulously, "Okay, this is stupid. She's been crying for _hours _now, I mean how come Jack hasn't so much as - _burped, _and she's kept on at it all _night?_"

"_I _don't know, maybe you should ask _her?_" Monica said sarcastically.

"Okay, _I _make those kinds of jokes up," Chandler said indignantly, his eyes drooping, "Look, It's eleven o'clock, I'm _really _tired."

"Well, go to bed, then! Leave me _all _by myself to take care of this - this - _nightmarishly wrong child!" _Monica said loudly, in despair.

Chandler sighed, "No, we both promised that we'd do this together. So ... I guess I have to help."

Monica beamed at him. "Really? You mean that?" She said hopefully.

"Sure I do," Chandler said, smiling at her, "But just so you know, there's a _whole _lot of other stuff I'd rather be doing at this time of night!" He added loudly, following Monica back into the lounge.

---

The very next morning, Monica came down the staircase, yawning and running a hand through her hair. As she made to go into the kitchen, she stumbled and fell forwards, falling flat on her face. Cursing and picking herself up, she looked down at what had made her fall.

"Chandler?"

"Huzzawha?"

Monica frowned. "You stayed up all _night? _You told me you'd be upstairs in twenty minutes so we could have _sex!" _She exclaimed.

"And you _didn't _fall asleep as soon as you got up there?" Chandler said groggily, getting up.

Monica sighed. "So I'm guessing you got Erica to go to sleep?" She said rather stiffly.

"Well, yeah, but It took some doing," Chandler said, "Seriously, we should _so _be putting that kid up for _adoption!"_

"Don't be stupid," Monica snapped. Then she glanced around, "So, how come you're down _here, _but you managed to put the twins to bed, _upstairs?_"

Chandler glanced at his feet. "Oh. Well, _yeah - _but I got sidetracked by some really great porno movie on tv."

"Who was in it?" Monica asked, not even looking surprised.

"_I _don't know, but it was _great!" _Chandler said, grinning at her, "So, she's definately _stopped _crying now?"

"Yeah, I checked on both of them after I'd woke up," Monica said, smiling. Suddenly, she'd thrown her arms around his neck, "So I guess this means we get some - _alone _time, for a short while before they wake up?"

Chandler sighed, "_Well, _I am kinda' hungry, you know." He said, grinning as Monica kissed him on the lips.

---

Elsewhere, Rachel awoke with a start, and sat up in bed slowly. Looking beside her, her eyes fell on Ross, who was sleeping soundly beside her. Rachel smiled; she loved Ross too much for words, and she was thrilled that they were finally back together. Hey, maybe they would eventually end up getting married. It wasn't going to end, not now that they, plus Emma, were all a family now.

Suddenly, Rachel snapped out of her reverie as the phone began to ring. Surprised that someone should be calling her at this time in the morning, she picked up, "Yeah, hello, Ross and Rachel's appartment," She said casually, squirming excitedly at the fact that she had just said that.

"Hey Rach, It's Monica," Came Monica's voice from down the line. She sounded distressed, and Rachel wondered what was the matter, "Listen to me, you _have _to come down here."

Rachel blinked. "Right now? Why?" She said, puzzled.

"Because Erica's driving Chandler and I _crazy,_" Monica said quickly, and for a moment Rachel thought she could hear the sound of a bawling baby in the background, "Just come over as quick as you can, okay? You can bring Ross, _and _Emma - just, whatever, okay? Come over, and _quickly!" _

Extremely confused, Rachel lowered the phone, rolled over, and began to shake Ross, "Honey? _Honey! Wake up!" _She hissed, shaking him violently.

"Wuzzat?" Ross murmered, rolling over to face her. He grinned sheepishly, "Oh, hey Rach. What's wrong?" He added, noticing the look on her face.

"Uh, Monica just called and wanted to know if we could come over," Rachel explained.

"Well, tell her we can't," Ross mumbled, snuggling close to her.

"Yeah, okay - she didn't exactly give me a _choice, _Ross," Rachel said, "She said she was having trouble with one of the twins, 'sounds like she needs our help with something."

"Aw, why couldn't she have called Phoebe or Joey?" Ross said, frowning slightly.

"Ross! Look, we're Jack and Erica's _Aunt _and _Uncle!_ We can't just -" Rachel began, but Ross cut her off.

"Woah, woah," He said slowly, staring at her, "We're _not _Jack and Erica's Aunt and Uncle. I mean, we're not married, are we?"

Rachel suddenly blushed boiling crimson. "I - I guess not. I just, I thought maybe _one _day we would be ..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from him, a sudden thought occuring to her, "Unless, you don't expect us to last?"

"Rachel! Of _course _we're gonna last," Ross said soothingly, putting his arm around her, "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He added, sounding suddenly anxious.

"_No!" _Rachel said, glancing at him oddly, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you just said -"

"Just stop talking." Rachel said loudly, cutting across him.

---

To Monica's relief, Ross and Rachel turned up at the house at around twelve o'clock, just in time for lunch. Also, to everyone'_s great_ relief, both Jack and Erica were asleep in their crib, which was currently stationed in the lounge, just incase.

"Thanks _so _much for coming, you guys," Monica said, hugging both Rachel and Ross briefly and closing the front door behind them, "It's been a nightmare. Erica just won't shut up!"

"I can't hear anything," Rachel said, glancing around and looking nonplussed.

"Yeah, just wait," Monica murmered, as they entered the lounge. Then, as if on que, Erica's small eyes flew open, and she began to scream.

"Oh, I guess I see what you what you mean _now, _Mon," Rachel said loudly, covering her ears, "But It's not as if I'm not _used _to this kinda' thing. Here, let me hold her for a sec, In about two seconds I'll shut her up. I do this with Emma, watch."

Obliging, Monica picked up a helpless, squirming Erica, and handed her to Rachel as though she were an atomic bomb. Rachel glanced at the baby oddly for a moment before raising her into the air. Then, she began to sing.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get -" _

"What!" Monica cut her off, grabbing Erica. Then she froze, and realised that Rachel's method had actually worked. "Wow, Rach, I ..."

"See? It _does _work," Rachel said indignantly, crossing her arms and frowning.

"_Yeah, _It's just - Isn't it a bit, well - _offensive? _I mean, before Ross tried it you used to _hate _that song," Monica said, glancing uncertainly at Erica.

"Well, I guess I don't now," Rachel answered, "And guess what? I even gotta' smile out of her, too."

Glancing from a grinning Rachel to a grinning Erica, Monica realised, "Oh my god! Erica - you're _smiling! And laughing!" _

---

Later, Chandler and Joey returned to the house, accompanied by Phoebe. "So, how d'you think Monica's gonna have coped with the twins whilst you'd been gone?" Phoebe asked, glancing around the house, seemingly with interest.

"Well, I didn't do much to help from the _start, _so ..." But Chandler stopped, Phoebe and Joey stumbling behind him. There, right before his eyes, was Monica and the babies, along with Ross and Rachel, who; if he wasn't much mistaken, were chanting a certain rap song in unison and dancing around allover the place.

"Wow, now _there's _somethin' you don't see everyday!" Joey remarked, gogiling at them, "So uh, where's my sandwich?" He added in an undertone to Chandler, who promptly buried his head in his hands.


	3. TOW The Crazy Man

The One With The Crazy Man

As the sun slowly began to rise into the pale blue sky, Chandler Bing wandered out into the cold, morning air, which made him reel slightly. He was carrying a large bag filled with garbage, and was about to set it down when he suddenly jumped, and stumbled, falling flat on his back.

Winded, but managing to keep control, Chandler sat up and glanced at the man, or _'bum', _who was laying on the top of the porsche, and studied him silently. The man seemed to be stirring and, sure enough, he suddenly sat up, cried out and then looked round. "Oh, hey there sparky."

---

"Monica, can I talk to you for a second?"

Monica glanced over her shoulder in surprise. There stood Chandler, looking white and also livid. He was breathing rather heavily, and Monica raised her eyebrows. "Um, what is it honey?" She enquired, feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What _isn't wrong!" _Chandler blurted out, storming past her into the lounge.

"Uh, If you just told me what was bothering you I'm sure I could be of some assistance?" Monica said, following him, "What is it? Is it the paper boy thing again?" She added, rolling her eyes and frowning, "I thought I already explained it to you, Chandler. _Use the force!" _

"No, It's _not _the paper boy," Chandler said fiercly, "Listen - there is a _man _sitting on our _car!"_

Monica blinked at him. "_What?"_

"Go look outside if you don't believe me!"

Monica said nothing, but wandered over to the window, and glanced out of it. Then came a shrill scream that made Chandler jump out of his skin. "_Chandler! Why didn't you just tell me about this as soon as you walked through the door! Go get rid of him!" _Monica said shrilly, advancing on him.

"Okay! Okay!" Chandler said hastily, hurrying out of the room.

---

"Um, sir?"

The old man glanced at Chandler. His face looked withered, he looked tired, and was wearing a dirty green overcoat to keep himself warm. "Yeah, sonny? What's up?" He said gruffly, blinking rapidly.

Chandler hesitated. "Well, the thing is - you kind of need to get off our car. Right now." He said quickly, not looking the man directly in the eye.

"Why's that? I was just having a nap, sonny," The old man answered, glaring at him.

"Oh, well ..." Chandler cast around for some words, "Why don't you come inside with me? My wife'll surely make you up a bed or something, and you can stay for dinner, and ..." He sighed, "Possibly stay the night, I guess."

The old man looked delighted. "Well, this is too much. Thanks alot, sparky!" He said and, chuckling, he got down from off the top of the porsche, careful to make a dent in one of the doors.

---

"You said _what?"_

"Come _on, _Mon, he's got nowhere to go," Chandler said earnestly to her.

Monica sighed despairingly. "Okay, but just _one _night! Then he's outta here, okay?"

"Okay."

---

"Hey, Pheebs!"

Phoebe jumped and spilled coffee down her front, "Joey! That's the _third _time you've done that this week!" She said, glancing sadly down at her lap.

Joey looked slightly uncomfortable, "Uhh, sorry Pheebs. But guess what? I gotta' audition for a _play!" _He said, hopping about on the spot in excitement.

"Wow, Joey, that's great! It's been a long time since you've been auditioning for stuff," Phoebe remarked, setting down her mug, "So, what's _up _with that? I mean, you _always _used to go for auditions, but now you only go for them once in a blue moon!"

"Well, I guess it's kinda' hard now that Estelle's died," Joey said, looking sad for a moment, "And anyway, I'm okay, really. I'm just ... takin' a break right now, that's all."

"Joey, you've been at this acting thing for a _long _time now. Don't you think it's time you tried something new?" Phoebe suggested.

Joey flinched. "What? But you know I can't do anything else but acting, Pheebs! It's all I _know!" _He wailed, "I mean, what am I supposed to _do? _You've _shaken _my courage, Pheebs, _shaken my courage!"_

"I just think that It's time for you to move onto new things, try something new for a change," Phoebe said, looking startled, "I mean, you're a _great _actor, don't get me wrong -" She seemed to hesitate before saying this, "- But I think it's time for you to _move on. _Why don't you put an add in the paper or something? Somebody's sure to hire you."

"Wow, Pheebs ... I guess I never thought about it that way before ..." Joey said, looking uncertain for a moment before brightening, "Okay! I'm gonna put an add in the paper this afternoon, and see if anybody wants to hire me!" He stood up and prepared to leave, but then glanced at Phoebe again, staring at her intently, "Thanks _alot _Pheebs, that pep talk of yours worked really well!"

"Yeah well, okay, yeah," Phoebe said, grinning at him, "Now what are you waiting for? Go, Joey, go!"

Stopping to grin at her one last time, Joey headed out of the coffee house, and dissapeared down the street. Then Phoebe sighed, rolled her eyes and went to order more coffee.

---

Later on that evening, Monica was striding down the hallway to the bathroom. Yeah, a long hot bath was what _she _needed. Dinner had been the most awkward affair; that old guy who'd just suddenly walked in on her and Chandler's lives seemed to be trying his best to make them feel as resentful as possible.

But now she had the chance to _unwind, _feel relaxed, and what was more, she could write little messages on the condensed mirror reminding Chandler to wash his hands before ever leaving the bathroom. Smiling, Monica opened the door to the bathroom and went inside.

And promptly let out a scream, and ran back out again.

"That guy has _got _to go!" Monica said loudly to Chandler, closing in on him and gritting her teeth, "_All _I ask is for a nice, hot relaxing warm bath. And _what do I get? _Okay, I asked you - _What do I get!" _

When Chandler finally realised that she was asking him, he shrugged and swallowed. "I - I - You got a man in our bath?"

"Yes, Chandler, I got a _man in our bath. _And you know what else? _He was showering!" _Monica boomed, hands on her hips.

"You mean - ?"

"_Yup! I saw it all!" _

Chandler sighed. "I'm _so _sorry, Mon. I just - I just felt sorry for him when I saw him up on our porsche. He just seemed like a really lonely guy."

Monica stared at him. "Chandler, you only just _met _him a few hours ago." She breathed.

"Yeah, well ..." Chandler shrugged, "I guess I feel like I'm connected to him in someway. I feel like we're both the same, _in a way._"

Monica seemed to be in a daze, and staring incredulously at him, "What? In a daze? Oh, right ..." She started angrily, "Just get rid of him! I can't _stand _that guy!" She said exasperatedly and, mumbling to herself, she stormed out of the room.

---

"Oh? That's great! ... Yeah, thanks alot man ... Yeah, okay, bye."

Rachel waited impatiently for Ross to finish talking on the phone, and when he did, started on him eagerly, "_So? D'you have the night off?"_

Ross sighed. "_Yeah._"

"Oh, that's great! You _never _get Saturday's off!" Rachel squealed, beaming at him, "_So ... _where exactly will we be going tonight?" She added, glancing at him seductively and grabbing his hands, giving them each a squeeze.

"Uh, well Phoebe and Mike already asked us to go to the coffee house with them, so ..." Ross glanced at Rachel uncertainly, "That's okay with _you, _right?"

Rachel didn't answer for a moment, but then shook her head, "What? Oh! Of course, Ross, you know I love Mike and _Phoebe ..." _She stopped suddenly, smirking, "And I know that you and _Mike _love eachother, too."

"Hey, _he kept making snide remarks!" _Ross barked, turning away from her and shaking his head, "So, _moving on swiftly,_" Rachel laughed as he said this, "Is it really okay? I mean, we could go somewhere a bit more _fancier _but I just thought you'd like to get to get together."

"Yeah, it's fine," Rachel said, smiling warmly at him, "So, I guess I'll just be off to get ready."

"Okay," Ross said as Rachel wandered off to her room to get changed, "Don't take too long, okay?" He called after her.

---

As Chandler paced the living room area, he went over in his head what he would say to a helpless old man of whom he predicted had just wandered over to his home off the street. How could he really deny the guy of a night with a roof over his head for a change? It was horrible. But, then again, so was Monica.

She was watching him, her evil eyes studying him beadily. Trying not to look at her, Chandler wandered over to the couch and threw himself down, switching on the television. However, he could still feel Monica's presence around him, and continued to feel uneasy.

"Remember, as soon as he's outta that bath, he's outta here," Monica continued to remind him, walking past with a sly look on her face, "And afterwards, I'm _definately _cleaning that bath!"

"Yeah, okay Mon. But, d'you really think we should do this? I mean, I just feel really bad telling him to go," Chandler said, glancing at her and sighing.

"He's an old tramp, Chandler," Monica said absently, walking around him and beginning to dust the curtains, "He's got no place in this tidy, this very _clean _house. And besides, he'd probably end up scaring Jack and Erica to death."

At that point, however, screams could be heard from upstairs. Monica's eyes snapped back towards Chandler, who instantly leapt up. The two of them made to rush out of the room, but just then the man appeared in the room, wearing nothing but a towel, and clutching their toilet flush.

"Skagawoasitatyoho?" He bellowed, the toilet flush clenched in his fist.

"Uh, you were saying?" Monica said through gritted teeth to Chandler.

---

Later on, Ross and Rachel entered the coffee house, to find Phoebe and Mike already there waiting for them. "Hey, you guys! Come on over here!" Phoebe called, smiling at them and waving. Obliging, Ross and Rachel went over to the other couple and sat down beside them. "Mike, you remember Ross and Rachel, right?" Phoebe enquired to Mike, who nodded and shook them by the hand.

"Oh yeah, I remember Ross alright," Mike said, glancing at Ross with no emotion whatsoever.

"Yeah, Mike and I have - uh, alot of _prviate _memories, right Mike?" Ross answered, smiling at Mike, who nodded.

"Private memories, right ..." He said bitterly, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of coffee.

"So, all of us are here now," Rachel said, glancing uncertainly at the guys, "Why don't I order us some coffee, and we'll talk about - stuff."

"I can't wait," Mike said, smiling at her.

"Okay! Alright," Rachel said, her lip curling and without further ado she went off to get their coffee.

Half an hour later, nothing much seemed to be happening. The atmosphere in the room was immensely dull, as Ross and Mike sat there twiddling their thumbs idly, whilst Phoebe and Rachel crossed their arms, frowning at how unbelievably ignorant their men were acting.

Thankfully, at this point, Joey chose to burst into the coffee house, clutching a newspaper with him. "Joey! It's _Joey!" _Phoebe practically screeched as he came in. When people began to stare, she cleared her throat and said, "I mean, okay, yeah, it's Joey ..."

"Hey ..." Joey began, glancing at Phoebe uncertainly, "Hey, you guys, check out the add I put in the paper today!" He said, shoving the paper right infront of their noses. "Pretty swell, huh?" He said, grinning.

Rachel screwed up her eyes as she read, "Joey Tribbiani, Italian actor, looking for anything else to do but act. Please hire me ..." Her voice trailed off and she raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah, you'll _really _get hired with _that, _Joey."

"Really, you think so? Wow, _thanks _Rach!" Joey said gleefully, grinning at her, "Wait! I need to call Monica and Chandler and tell 'em! Hang on a sec ..." He said, punching Monica and Chandler's phone number onto his cell phone, "Hey, Chandler, guess what?"

"_Yeah, Joey!" _Chandler was saying, though rather loudly.

"Woah man, d'you have to speak so loudly? And what's that batterin' sound I can hear in the background?" Joey said.

"Oh, that's just Monica hitting _something _with a toilet flush," Chandler explained, "That's kind of her new hobby, y'know?"

Joey's eyes widened. "Oh-kay ... so anyway man, I just put an add into the newspaper, check it out!"

"You know, I'll hear it later Joe, 'cause right now I'm trying to drive a _crazy man outta' my house!" _Came Chandler's voice booming down the line. Then came a loud cracking noise, and the sound of a door slamming. "Actually, forget what I just said, he's gone now."

"Uh, okay. So _anyway ..." _Joey began, and launched into the very exciting story of how he recently put his add into the paper.

---

"Hey, Joey!" Phoebe said, coming into his appartment and closing the door behind her, "I just saw Monica and Chandler. Man, I wonder what's _up _with them? And why's Monica scrubbing the bath harder than usual?"

"Oh, they just had some crazy guy in the other day," Joey explained to her casually.

Phoebe's eyes widened but then she nodded, "_Oh! _That explains it," She said, grinning at him, "So, what are you doing?"

"I was just waitin' for somebody to call about my add," Joey said, sighing sadly and glancing at the phone, "But nobody has yet," He added, grumbling.

"Don't worry, Joey! Somebody's _bound _to call about it in an hour or so," Phoebe said, smiling at him, "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, bye," Joey mumbled as she left.

A few hours later, nobody had called. "Yeah, acting really _is _the only thing I know ..." Joey said to himself and, grinning, he went to call his friend Matt to see if he still had a shot at that audition.

---

**AN: **_Awfully sorry that everything's being updated ever so slowly. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Untill then, hope you enjoyed this one!_


	4. TOW Unexpected Visitors

**AN: **_This fic only features Ross & Rachel, none of the other friends._

---

The One With The Unexpected Visitors

As the cold autumn night began to draw to a close, a group of several people began to file through the coffee house doors, and sat down together at a table near the back of the room. Nearby, Ross Geller was enjoying a well-earned night off, sitting near the counter, and absently turning the page of the newspaper he had bought earlier.

For once, Ross was feeling relaxed and contented, which wasn't usually the case with him. Rachel was definately beginning to annoy him; going on and on and hinting that she desperatedly wanted to get married. Of course Ross wanted to marry her, but not just yet. He still wasn't over the whole 'Ross The Divorcer' thing.

Laying back in his chair, Ross sighed, and watched as Gunther served a rather pretty young woman who was sitting at the counter. For a second, his eyes rested on her. Then, he remembered that he was no longer allowed the priviledge of staring at beautiful woman and looked away. That was the only downside to not being single; he was no longer allowed that opportunity.

It was then that something, or _someone _rather, caught his eye. She had just entered accompanied by another man, who look vaguely familiar to Ross. But the woman looked even more familiar, and then Ross recognised her.

"_Julie?_" He cried out, glancing at her in surprise.1

Julie jumped and turned to him. "_Ross?" _She squeaked, gasping.

"Am I missing something?" The man next to her said lowly, glancing from Ross to Julie. Looking at him properly, Ross recognised him in an instant. It was the guy that Rachel had dated for a short while years and years ago. The guy she had dumped because he reminded her too much of someone else2. Yeah, that was it.

"Ross! It's so great to see you again!" Julie said suddenly, hurrying over and jolting Ross out of his reverie. She beamed at him and sat down, beckoning the other guy over to them, "Oh my god! Are you okay? How are things? Are you with Rachel?" She said quickly, glancing at him intently.

"Yeah, I am ..." Ross said quietly, "Julie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! We were just around this part of town and thought we'd drop in," Julie said casually, glancing sideways at the guy next to her and grinning, "Oh, this is Russ by the way. Russ, Ross. Ross, Russ."

"Um, I think we've met," Ross said uncertainly, shaking Russ by the hand.

"Yeah, I think we did a while ago," Russ said bleakly, "Uh, remind me when we met?"

"You were dating my girlfriend, Rachel," Ross said, glancing at Russ in distaste, "Don't you remember?"

Russ seemed to take a long time to answer. "Uh, yeah. Rachel, right ..."

"So, how are things with you?" Julie repeated, smiling expectantly at Ross, "Are you still working at the museum?"

"Uh, no, that's kind of a funny story really ..." Ross said, giving a false laugh and thinking about the reason he had been fired in the first place, due to his rage problem3, "No, I work at the New York University now."

"That's so great! You know, Russ and I have been married now for six years! We got together a little while after you and I broke up," Julie explained, still smiling widely. Russ glanced at Ross in an edgy way, grunted, but said nothing.

"Well, that's really great, Julie," Ross said, slightly uncomfortable, "I was thinking about asking Rachel to marry me sometime."

He suddenly realised that this was the wrong thing to say, as Julie suddenly lit up and said, "Wow! I could help you out if you like!"

"No, really, no, Julie," Ross began quickly, for he did not want to rush into another marriage right away, "Rachel and I have only been back together for a few weeks now, so I'm not gonna be rushing into anything so soon, sorry."

Julie looked slightly crest-fallen by this, but then shook her head, "Yeah, I get it, Ross. So, when can I see everybody again? Do they all still live in that big appartment?" She enquired, sounding hopeful.

"Uh no, Monica and Chandler got together, actually, and they've been married for a few years and recently adopted twins. They're living just outside of the city now," Ross explained, "Rachel's moved in with me, now. I've got a new appartment. Well, not exactly new ... about six years old?"

"Six years? That's as long as Russ and I've been married!" Julie said happily, taking hold of Russ' hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Russ smiled warmly, "Yeah, It's great."

"_So ... _can I atleast come back to your appartment to see Rachel? Russ too, of course," Julie asked, smiling.

"Uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea, Julie," Ross said heavily, "It'll just be _weird ... _and _incidently, _Rachel never really liked you," He added, hoping that this would make Julie _not _want to visit his appartment with her husband who looked oddly like himself.

But this only made things worse, "Oh, come on! Surely Rachel can put our differences aside now? She _got _you, didn't she?" Julie said crossly, looking slightly aggrivated.

"I guess that works," Ross said, wincing, "Okay, Julie, fine ... you and _Russ _can come back to the appartment for a little while, okay? But Rachel isn't going to be happy about this ..." He added, rolling his eyes and getting up, "My _one _day off and I'm having to go through _this?_" Ross mumbled to himself as they left the coffee house.

---

"Ross? Are you here? I'm home!" Rachel called, closing the door behind her and collapsing on the sofa. Just then, Russ returned from the bathroom. Upon seeing him, Rachel gave a yelp of surprise and jumped up, "_Ross? What did you do to your hair?" _She enquired, staring at him incredulously.

"Uhh, what?" Russ said lowly, glancing at her oddly.

"Listen Ross, I _know _you keep on going on about how 'flaky' your hair is, but there's no need to keep _changing _it all the time!" Rachel said exasperatedly, stalking past him to check on Emma, "And I don't appreciate the '19-80's' look, either." She added slyly.

Russ ran a hand through his hair, and then said, "Uh, okay, then."

It was then that _Ross _appeared in the room, and stumbled upon seeing Rachel, "Hey honey. Uh, you remember Russ, right?" He said, glancing at her.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Um, oh god - _yes, _I remember _Russ,_" She said, her voice cracking. Then she turned to Russ, "You're _not _Ross?"

"Uh, no," Russ said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then ..." Rachel breathed, turning away from him, "So uh, might I ask why somebody I dated years ago is here, right now?" She added to Ross, folding her arms.

Ross frowned. "Well, okay, yeah," He admitted, "And there's something else ..." But before he could finish his sentence, Julie had come waltzing into the room, a broad smile on her face. "Yeah, Julie's here too. She's married to Russ." Ross said heavily.

Rachel's lip curled. "Right, okay. Ross, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" She asked Ross, who shrugged and followed her into the kitchen.

"Look, I _know _you never asked for them to be here, but -" Ross began, as the door closed behind them.

"Oh, you think!" Rachel interjected crossly, folding her arms, "I don't really appreciate your ex-girlfriend and her husband who looks _extraordinarily _like you, coming round here! I mean, _why _would you even think of inviting them around?"

"I already told you I didn't invite them!" Ross said indignantly, "Julie just came into Central Perk with _him, _and they insisted that they come back to the appartment! God, Rach, I'm sorry, I want them out of here just as much as you do, but -"

"Well get them outta here, then!" Rachel said angrily, digging him in the ribs, "Anyway, the reason why I'm so upset about this is because - I was hoping to find you here so we could just - _spend some time together, _on your night off."

Ross raised an eyebrow, and understood, "Okay, fine. I'll get them outta' here somehow ..."

---

"So uh, that's Monica and I playing in the garden ..."

"_Really? _Aw Ross, you were so _cute _as a kid!" Julie remarked, glancing down at the photo album.

"Uh, thanks," Ross said, smiling at her. Then his smile vanished as he glanced across the room towards Rachel, who was giving him a severe look of death, which told him immidiately that he should wrap things up, "Um, Julie, I'm sorry, but -"

"_Oh my god! _You never told me you had _Billie Holiday _records!" Julie squealed, leaping up and going over to the shelves, which were stacked with old records.

"Yeah, you a fan?" Ross enquired, his throat dry.

"You bet I am! Russ and I danced to them at our wedding," Julie said, glancing at Russ and beaming, "Wow ... Is it okay if I put one of them on? Just for fun?"

"Uh, sure ..." Ross said, his voice falsely bright and cheery.

_"Lady sings the blues, She's got 'em bad ..." _Julie sang, dancing around the room.

"Oh, god," Rachel mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"_She feels so bad, But now the world will know, She's never gonna sing them no more - _C'mon and dance with me, Russ! - _no more ..._" Julie continued to sing, as Russ stood up, gave Ross and Rachel a sheepish look, and began to dance with Julie.

"Yeah, that's great ..." Ross said lowly, careful not to look at Rachel.

---

Much later, the four of them were sitting around the apothecary table4 playing monopoly (Julie had discovered it hiding at the back of one of Ross' shelves, and had insisted that they all sit down and play) and Rachel was still shooting Ross black looks.

"So Ross, did I tell you that Russ and I've been trying for a baby?" Julie said after a long silence.

Ross grabbed onto this subject with great relief, "Uh, no, you didn't, Julie," He smiled, feeling Rachel's eyes on the back of his head, "So, any luck yet?"

"No such luck," Julie said sadly, as Russ put an arm around her, "But, you never know, do you? Also Rachel, I meant to ask ..." She glanced in Rachel's direction, "What does having a baby _feel _like? I mean, just so I know what I'm getting into."

Rachel stiffened, "Well, I hate to say it Julie, but it's probably the worse pain you'll ever feel in your life." She said flatly.

Julie froze, "Oh ..." She said quietly, "Well, I guess if _you _can do it, anyone can!" She said, going back to her usual cheery manner and smiling at Russ, "Now, Ross, did you already pass go, or is it my turn?"

Rachel seemed to cheer up considerably when Julie launched into the subject of babies. To Ross's horror, the rest of the night went smoothly, but Rachel and Julie didn't seem to want to talk to the men anymore, it was as if they were both shut up in their own little world.

Finally, after three painful hours, Russ finally announced that he and Julie had to get going. At that moment, Ross felt that he couldn't have liked the other guy more. "We'll see you later, then! Remember to call!" Rachel was calling after them, as Julie closed the door.

As soon as they were gone, Ross advanced on Rachel, glancing at her sternly. Rachel frowned, "What?" She said indignantly.

Just then, Julie burst back into the appartment claiming that she had forgotten her bag, and had the door slammed back in her face. "_Ross!" _Rachel said angrily, opening the door to a rather dazed Julie and handing her her bag, "What the hell did you do that for!" She enquired once they were along again.

"You said you wanted them to leave!" Ross said, turning and going into the bedroom. Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned and followed him.

---

1 Ep. 2,1 - Julie is the girl that Ross dated instead of Rachel for a short while during Season 2.

2 Ep. 2,10 - The 'Someone Else' was Ross, Russ was exactly like him. Rachel dated Russ for a short period during Season 2.

3 Ep. 5,9 - Ross's rage problem occured when his boss at work ate his sandwich, which resulted in Ross getting fired from the museum.

4 Ep. 6,11 - When Rachel bought an apothecary table from a certain store, she told Phoebe that it was the only one in exsistence, but then Ross went and bought one too, which of course really upset Phoebe when she found out.


	5. TOW Rachel Imagines

The One Where Rachel Imagines

As Rachel scribbled a note to her boss down on an old piece of paper, she stood up, threw the paper down on the desk, and left her office. She was leaving early, for it was her daughter Emma's second birthday party and she needed to prepare for the big night. Ross had promised that he would be leaving the University earlier than usual to help her out back at their appartment, putting up decorations and getting everything organized. The others had said they would be coming down later after they'd all finished work.

As she strode down the deserted corridor, Rachel thought about how so much had changed since she and Ross had got back together. They were so much like a family now, adding Emma to the picture. But they weren't _exactly _like a family, Rachel thought to herself, feeling slightly anxious as she left the building.

Biting her lip, Rachel wondered if Ross was ever going to propose to her. She had always thought that he was a huge fan of marriage and weddings (she smirked) but this time he hadn't been too fond of the subject. Rachel had discussed it with him so many times, and he had merely just shrugged his shoulders. So when were they _really _going to tie the knot?

Rachel loved Ross. She could never love anyone else. But after everything that happened in Vegas1 would Ross ever want to marry her again?

---

--- 2006 ---

"Mommy?"

Rachel glanced at her daughter Emma, and smiled. Over the past few months, Emma had really grown up. "Yes, sweetie?" She replied, lowering the glass of wine she had been holding in her left hand.

"When are all the guests going to arrive at my party?" Emma said, speaking with a slight lisp; she hadn't quite grasped the concept of talking yet.

"Well, your friends will be arriving pretty soon," Rachel said, "But I think the family's going to be arriving first, and also the neighbours, Fred and Dawn. Remember Fred and Dawn, honey?"

Emma nodded and beamed at her, showing off her sparkling white teeth. "Yeah, I do. Okay, I'm gonna go look out the window 'n see if I can see any of 'em coming!" She squealed eagerly and, without further ado, ran over to the couch, jumped up onto it and looked out of the window.

Chuckling, Rachel raised her glass and took another sip of wine, just before the doorbell rang. As she hurried down the hall to get it, Ross emerged from the bathroom and followed her. "That'll be Fred and Dawn," He said, grinning.

Sure enough, Rachel opened the front door to find none other than Fred and Dawn standing there. "Hey Ross, Rachel!" Fred said, grinning sheepishly at them, "Uh, we brought Emma a present," He said lowly, passing the wrapped gift to Rachel.

"Thanks so much for coming you guys, I'm sure Emma will _love _her present," Rachel said, smiling widely at them.

"Four years old ... It seems only _yesterday _that you guys had moved in here when she was only a baby!" Dawn said, smiling warmly back at them.

Ross laughed, "Well, I guess she _has _grown."

"And what about you guys?" Fred said, his beady eyes resting on them, "How are you doing?"

"Well, we've had some ups and downs, but we're great," Ross said, and at this he took Rachel's arm in his and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rachel said, laughing.

She suddenly noticed that Fred had been eyeing her hand for a few moments, and there was a pause, inwhich Rachel's hand whipped out of sight behind her back. "Um, Is there something wrong?" She asked, feeling uneasy.

"Well ..." Fred glanced uncertainly at Dawn, and then back at Ross and Rachel, "It's just - you guys have been together for _so _long now, and well - you're not even _married!" _

There was a billowing silence.

"Oh," Rachel said shortly.

"Uh, right ..." Ross said lowly, before grunting and heading back into the lounge.

---

--- 2004 ---

Rachel was immidiately snapped out of her reverie when she suddenly collided with an old shopping trolley, and fell to the ground. Feeling somewhat lousy and picking herself up, she brushed herself off before heading off to the appartment.

---

When Rachel finally arrived, Ross and Monica were already there seeing to the decorations. "Oh, hey honey," Ross said happily, giving her a quick hug and kissing her lightly, "How was work today?"

"Well ..." Rachel didn't really want to tell Ross about what had been going through her head that day, so she kept her mouth shut. "It was okay, I guess," She blurted out hastily, "So, where's Emma?" She added eagerly.

"She's just down for a nap," Ross said, indicating the crib in the corner of the room, "We've almost finished with the decorations. Hey Mon, wanna help me decorate the cake?"

At this, Monica immidiately sprang out of her reverie (she had been sitting staring into space, whilst fiddling around with the last of the decorations) and stared transfixed at Ross, "What! _Decorate _it? I thought I was gonna _make _it?"

"Umm," Ross coughed and looked slightly uncomfortable, "I - Rachel and I thought we'd make the cake ourselves, you know."

Monica looked furious. "Well, all right! Fine! I - I don't really - care, all that much, anyway ..." She said, her voice trailing off feebly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before she sighed, and carried on fixing the decorations. "Sure I'll help you decorate the cake. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Ross blinked at her. "Uh, right ..." He said lowly. Then, he glanced pleadingly at Rachel, who fought back the urge to laugh, before walking past her into the kitchen.

Rachel wheeled around to face Monica. "So, did you talk to the others? When are they coming? Will they get out of work quick enough?" She blurted out quickly.

Monica looked alarmed. "It's okay, Rach! Joey said he'll be back in time ..." She squinted at Rachel for a moment and then said, "Well, If _he _doesn't show up in time, there's always Chandler. He said he'd be back straight after he finishes work."

"Oh, well thats good," Rachel said and, breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at Monica and then followed Ross into the kitchen. "Wow, Ross, the cake looks great ... It's also great that we decided that we would make it together," She said, bustling into the room behind him.

When Ross raised an eyebrow at her, she scowled. "Well, that _you _decided to make it and _I _decided to buy the ingredients."

Ross smiled at her. "Isn't this great, though? I mean, It seems only yesterday that we were planning Emma's _first _birthday party ..." He said, his voice trailing off as he gazed into space, a loving look in his eyes.

Rachel smiled back at him, taking his hand, "Yeah, it really is," She said.

The two of them embraced for a moment, before getting back to decorating the cake. About an hour later Chandler showed up along with Joey, who looked slightly 'under the weather' "A girl beat him up when he started asking her some personal questions," Chandler had explained to them all. Then came Phoebe, her guitar in her right hand, inwhich everyone cringed at. Soon, the party was well underway.

"So, what about the first time Emma started to talk, Rach?" Monica was saying later on whilst the six friends were discussing how much Emma had grown in the past year.

Rachel smiled warmly at Emma, who was sitting in her crib, staring up wide-eyed at them all. "Well, It was a little while before Emma's _first _birthday, you know, when we were all convinced that we would win the lottery2?" She paused to laugh along with the others and then went on, "Yeah, so anyway, she said something ... I can't really remember ... oh yeah! Gleeba3!"

Ross beamed. "Yeah, our little _scientist_4" He said happily, putting an arm around Rachel, who rolled her eyes at the others, who grinned back.

Phoebe sighed, "Yeah ... It's really great ..." She said, "So, can I play for you guys and Emma _now?_" She said suddenly in a whiney voice.

"No, Pheebs! Come on, I'm sure you guys can think of _other _great times in Emma's life which have meant something to us all?" Rachel said, frowning. Phoebe said nothing, but flopped back in her seat and groaned.

"Well, we didn't talk about when she was born," Ross said, glancing at Rachel, "Remember everything you went through, Rach?"

"Uggh, don't remind me," Rachel said, chuckling and squeezing his hand, "I _never _want to go through any of _that _again!"

The others laughed with her on this, but Ross' expression was suddenly stoney, and he stiffened. "What? Don't you ever think about the future?" He said with no emotion, staring at her in a way which made her very uncomfortable.

There was an awkward silence, broken by Joey, who suddenly blurted out, "Well uh - so what about Rach havin' the baby? There was like - blood and stuff, and ..." He stopped talking immidiately upon seeing the looks on the others' faces.

"Well, I think Emma's been blessed, having great parents like you guys," Chandler cut in, grinning broadly at Ross and Rachel, who beamed at him.

"Yeah, I guess she is," Phoebe said dreamily, leaning forwards, "Though I am still mad at you guys about the guitar thing, okay?"

Rachel sighed, and glanced lovingly at Emma, who had just nodded off to sleep, "You know what? I think _we've _been blessed, having a daughter like her." She said, suddenly feeling tearful. She turned to Ross for comfort, who kissed her forehead and gave her a quick hug.

"Uh, well if she's like ..." Joey screwed up his eyes for a moment, "- _Two, _whose gonna blow out the candles?"

Everyone turned to Rachel, and smiled expectantly at her. "Yeah, okay ..." She said, and with that, she got up and walked over to the cake that had been placed on the apothocary table. When everyone had turned their full attention to her, she took a deep breath, and blew out both candles.

As she did so, Rachel thought over what Ross had said before. _Did_ she ever think about the future? The answer there was yes, she did. All the time, infact. Maybe Ross wanted the same things as her, and maybe now it was time to act. After all, Monica had proposed to Chandler5, even though it hadn't quite worked out and _Chandler_ had ended up proposing ... but still, Rachel knew what she had to do, and she would do it. It was her job to make this next step.

---

1 Ep. 5,23 - Whilst drunk in Vegas, Ross and Rachel went and got married at the chapel, ironically at the exact same time that Monica and Chandler had decided that _they _would get married.

2 Ep. 9,18 - The gang had been convinced that they would win the lottery, which of course they didn't.

3 Ep. 9,18 - Emma said her first word 'Gleeba' over the phone when the gang had been sorting out their lottery tickets.

4 Ep. 9,18 - Ross and Rachel had looked up 'Gleeba' and found out that it had a scientific meaning. So Ross had announced that was 'gonna become a scientist!'.

5 Ep. 6,23 - Monica had tried to propose to Chandler but had found that it was too emotional, so Chandler had done it.


End file.
